You Can't Run Away
by Pseudonym Hellfire
Summary: Max, for the six years of her life, has always been in ITEX for as long as she can remember. Suddenly she's reclaimed by her true parents and she leaves with them, leaving Dylan and the other bird-kids behind. Ten years later, she sees Dylan again. And there's this emo wherever she goes. Is this the cruel twist of fate she got from ditching her companions oh-so-long ago? FAX, FYI
1. Prologue

**Heyy. This is my first fanfic ever. (Well, the prologue to it) And despite what it looks like... FAX!**

**Disclaimer: I'm not James Patterson. ****I dun own Maximum Ride. **Wish I did though.

* * *

**10 years ago...**

I watched the ground silently, my eyes wanting to cry. For so long I have been in this orphanage. I tried to recall my parents... parents who left me here, not caring. No matter how many times I tried, their faces were not appearing on my mind. It was just impossible.

I hear a creaking sound beside me. I turned to look who it was, blinking fast to force the tears to stay within. There was a little boy my age sitting beside me. He had bright turquoise eyes and dark honey-colored hair. He was smiling.

I envied his smile. How could he be so happy if he was here? Here in this accursed place. Abandoned by his parents. He was just like her only he was smiling. How can he smile like that?

"Why do you look so sad, Maximum?" He asked, slight worry clouding his face. I shook my head and turned away. He pats me in the back. I look at him again and he tells me to smile. So I do.

It was small but it was a smile no doubt.

There were several of us here, about 7 or 8 I guess. The space was rather large too. Yet out of all of them, only Dylan talked to me. I still wasn't sure of what to make of it.

Suddenly the door behind us banged open. It was the only door here and it was always locked from outside unless someone came in, usually to feed us or check on us.

I think it was the latter today.

Fourteen people in white coats stormed in lead by a doctor we were familiar with. The doctor instructed us to open our wings. Yes. Wings. Those mean people experiment with us.

I looked at Dylan beside me. He unbound his wings and spread them. It was dark chocolate brown. Mine were also brown but in varying lighter shades with bits of white feathers.

But I didn't show mine.

Not to these strangers.

I hate strangers and fanning out my wings for them felt weird. So I didn't.

The doctor we knew approached me and bent down. His face revealed a vicious snarl. "Well?"

"I don't want to" I said pouting and turning my head away.

"You don't...want to?" the doctor asked, venom dripping from his voice. I stuck my tongue out at him. I didn't care what he did to me. He will not force me to show my wings to strangers.

I saw from a corner of my eye him raising his hand to slap me. I shut my eyes. I heard it hit but my nerves didn't send messages of pain. My eye opened to see Dylan in front of me. He had blocked the slap with his forearm.

The doctor's face contorted with rage. "Oh... so you too hah?" He kicked Dylan on the side.

"NO!" I yelled.

The doctor ignored me and continued punishing Dylan. "You're trash, kid. You dare rebel me? You're inferior to us, humans. You're nothing! That's what you are!"

Dylan stayed silent, receiving the blows without a word. I was about to scream again but Dylan glared me down.

The doctor hit Dylan one more time before he was satisfied. He brushed his pants and returned to the students. Some looked okay with what happened while some looked horrified.

After a few minutes, the doctor and the scientists left. Just like that, it was the signal for everyone to crowd Dylan.

It was about a week later and everything returned to normal. I returned to my ever so l lonely spot not moving more than necessary. Behind me, I heard the door slam open once more. All of our heads snapped to that spot.

The same doctor went in and last week's events flashed in my mind. His eyes landed on me immediately. "You, come with me" he said still looking my direction. I gulped.

"Where are you taking her?" I hear Dylan's voice say. I look at him and try to glare him down but to zero effect.

"Shut up brat" the doctor sneered.

"Where are you taking her?!" Dylan shouted.

"I said shut up! She's being reclaimed!"

_I was being wha-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-at?_

Everyone looked at me, their eyes following me as I walked out the door. "That's a good girl" the doctor sneered mockingly. I looked at my mates left behind. It may be the last I see of them.

I follow the doctor through complex door, stopping at one labelled 'authorized personnel only'. He dragged me in with him.

Immediately I see a woman in her mid-twenties. She had dark brown hair and similar chocolate brown eyes. _Like me._

Beside her is another doctor I've seen around the place a couple times. I ignored him, focusing on the woman.

"This is your mother Valencia Martinez" the doctor beside me gestured to the woman. Suddenly anger arises within me. This... this was the lady that ditched her kid in the worst possible orphanage. But mixed with the anger was happiness. Valencia... Mom... Whatever. She came back for me.

"And..." the doctor continued. I looked at him. "That is your father Jeb" He says, gesturing to the other doctor.

"Who?"

"Jeb"

"Who?"

"_Jeb"_

"Who's Jeb?"

"HIM!" the doctor cried pointing at the other doctor. My eyes widen. Impossible. This cannot be...

I look so much better than him!

"You are to live with them and not speak of this organization to anybody" the doctor instructed, "Any objections?" I wanted to shake my head and yell 'NO'. But I couldn't. My mouth wouldn't open and speak as I wanted it to.

I felt a tingle go down my spine as I head towards them. I'm not sure if it was anticipation or disgust. But once I was in their grasp there was no turning back. The call of a home and family was just so alluring for a six-year old. I couldn't help it.

I hop in the car and watch the building grow further away. It's the first I remember being outside that place. Just before it disappears from sight, I read the words I.T.E.X. neatly printed on the top of the building. I look away. I feel like a traitor.

Then I turned my back on my past life and did my best to forget it. What's done is done. I never thought I'd see them again.

* * *

**Reviews! Reviews! Like it? Hate it? Any violent reactions maybe? **

**-Pseudonym Hellfire**


	2. Reunion

**Hope you enjoy! I'll be waiting for reviews**

* * *

**Chapter One: Reunion**

**Present Time...**

I wake up to the sound of my alarm. Angrily, I hit the snooze button and fall right back asleep.

I wake up again later. There was no sound in the air. I immediately sit up and glace at the clock. 7:25.

5 minutes and I'm late for the first day of school.

I had not hit the snooze button but the silence button by accident.

Well, cr*p.

I dash to my closet and pull out clothes, practically stuffing myself into them. I comb my hair and dash down the stairs. A note, my bag, my lunch and Mom's freshly baked cookies were on the table. I grab them and go.

_It's your first day of school .Good luck and enjoy, Max. We love you._

_Mom and Dad_

I smile and tuck the note in my pocket, eating the cookies as I sprinted to school. I check my watch.

Three minutes. ..

The school is in sight.

Two minutes...

I'm running through the pathway.

One minute...

I'm finding my classroom

RING!

I open the door one second before it rings. The entire class turn their heads toward me and I ignore the English teacher's annoyed look and sit down in the only space left. I plop my bag beside me, stretch my legs and begin listening to the teacher's talk.

Suddenly, I felt a nostalgic tingle down my spine. Hair pricked up behind my neck. I turned around.

I see a dude I haven't seen around before. He had olive skin, black hair and emotionless black eyes. From head to toe: Black. He gave off an intimidating air.

Gees... no wonder no one sat here.

I focus on the teacher again, doing my best to ignore him. I catch the teacher say this is our 'permanent seating'.

...

...

...

Curses...

* * *

The bell rings. The English teacher fixes her things up and dismisses everyone. I felt very much relieved.

I get my bag and leave as fast as I can. I head out, breathing deeply. _Whew._ I head over to my locker, inputting the number and opening it.

"Maximum!"

I jumped and looked around. _Who said that? No one calls me Maximum anymore... No one is supposed to know that except Mom and Dad._

_And me._

I don't see anyone and return to my locker. Maybe there's someone else called Maximum or perhaps it's some kind of new cool saying nowadays. Maximum... yeah that sounds cool. Very very cool.

"Maximum! Is that you?!"

Wow... everyone's saying it. Must be cool.

I feel a tug at my shoulder. I look beside me and there's another dude I haven't seen around before. He had turquoise eyes and dark honey-colored hair.

"What do you want" I ask putting on the most annoyed face I can. I mean, cant he see I'm doing something?

"Maximum!" the boy said happily. See? There we go with that famous word. You go tug somebody then yell it out. Interesting...

I ignore him with that conclusion in mind. _Kay... math next. Math... math is hard...Math books...Pencil...Math notebook... um... what else..._

"Maximum! Hey look at me!"

I turn around and face the boy again. "What do you _want?!"_

If you can see, I'm not the friendliest girl around the block.

"Maximum Ride. You're Maximum Ride, right?" the boy says.

"No..." I say slowly, "I'm Max Batchelder," remembering my father idiot—I mean, Jeb's last name. But I was a Ride once...

But I ditched Maximum Ride long ago. I'm not Maximum Ride. I'm not!

"You're lying" the boy stated plainly. The bubble of annoyance burst into anger. Who gave him the right to say I was lying? WHO?!

But outside, I let none of that show. I looked at him coolly.

"Maximum! Come on! Don't you remember me?" the boy cried desperately.

Dude, do I even know you?

I looked around. We were making a rather big scene here. Center of attention is not my style. So I sigh and turn away, hoping the boy would get the message.

But nooo. Instead he pulls me by the arm and runs out the building. I'm practically flying above the floor ground. I see a bunch of people follow us out of curiosity. The boy notices this and takes a sudden sharp left turn. I blink once, there's a sudden gust of air, and suddenly we're up on the roof of the school.

I almost screamed but the boy clapped his hands over my mouth. Bunches of students are outside but, failing to find us, return inside as the bell rings the start of the new class.

When all the students were gone, the boy lifted his hand off my mouth. Shock vibrated through me. I look at the boy. "What the hell!" I hissed.

The boy just looked at me intensely. Then he broke into a smile. "Maximum... it _is _you!"

Okay. It's official. This boy creeps me _out_.

"Look. I have NO idea what you're going on and on about so if you would excuse me, I would like to go to Math class which you happen to make me late for" I say.

"Maximum. Stop it. Don't you remember? It's me, Dylan!" the boy says, not giving up.

A wave of nostalgia buzzed through me. _Dylan. _It was there, somewhere. I prodded my mind for anything Dylan related.

I felt something... something... Nah.

"I don't okay?" I sigh, preparing to stand up.

He frowns, determined. "Just... just wait... I" Then he reaches under his shirt and starts doing something. My eyes widen. "What are you _doing_" I hissed again.

He finishes and there's a sash in his hand. Then he fans out wings. They were about fourteen feet long and chocolate brown from top to bottom.

I stumble back, a wave of memories rushing through my head. Dylan stared at me, a serious expression on his face. "Show me yours," he says plainly.

"W-what are you talk-talking about?" I stutter. _I'm not Maximum Ride. I'm Not Maximum Ride. I'm not Max—_

Dylan tries to lift my shirt. I slap his hand away. "What the hell are you doing!?" I scream. I try to punch him but he's too fast. He grabs hold of my left arm, throws it to his left and pin me down. My back is toward him.

He lifts my shirt half way and I know he sees it.

My wings.

I feel wetness fall onto my back in little drops. I turn my head in an awkward angle.

Oh God help me, my kidnapper is crying.

"Maximum," he sniffed, "It _is _you. I knew it"

Well gees. How many times do you have to confirm it?

Just then, I felt a dark—no wait, I just came from English—a dark, ominous, and foreboding presence. Dylan stiffened and snapped his wings back. I struggle to pull down my shirt.

One second later, a boy's head pops out from the side if the flat roof. I immediately recognize him as the one from English. And he brought Emo Aura with him.

Here's what he saw: Me, face down, and Dylan on top of me, still holding my shirt.

Things like this give people the wrong idea.

I turn red and take the opportunity to scramble away.

Dylan's eyes shift from the boy to me then back to the boy. Their eyes lock into some kind of staring contest. Dylan narrows his eyes, and then breaks contact. He stands up, turns around then jumps freakin' offa' the building.

My. God.

I looked off the side of the building, frantic eyes searching for Dylan. I spot him entering the school building again, fine and totally uninjured.

He's got wings and I was thinking he was dead.

Not very smart of me.

I feel Emo Aura leave. I stand up and climb down the steel ladder the emo had used (since there was no way_ I'm_ jumping of the building) and proceed to Math Class which I was thirty minutes late for.

And I was thinking about getting honors this year. [#random curse word#] you, Dyyyyyllllaaaannnnn!

I walk through the empty halls, my mind whirling with thoughts that just came back to me. I stop in front of the room labelled: Math. I breathe in and push it open.

Man you should've seen the look on my teachers face.

Priceless!

* * *

**Like it? Hate it? I'm still waiting for reviews...**

**-Pseudonym Hellfire**


	3. Iggy Griffiths

******STILL waiting for reviews. Why wont ****_anyone_**** review this thing?!**

* * *

**Chapter Two: Iggy Griffiths**

The bell rings again. _Lunch. Haha. Finally. _I grab my bag and exit the for me, I'm early so there were lots of tables available. I pick one out and start eating my lunch. Tuna sandwich. Joy oh joy.

I hate tuna.

The only thing worse than tuna was when pretty-jerk Dylan comes over and plops _his _lunch on _my _table. I feel anger all over again and I wanted to scream right into his ear. But no. Max will be calm and make him go away in a nice civilized—

"DYLAN GET AWAY FROM MEEEEEEH!" I scream. All heads turn.

Oh well. At least I tried.

I think.

Dylan looks at me the looks down and unpacks his lunch. I slump down, giving up. His message is clearly portrayed on his face.

I'm. Not. Mo. Ving. Ya. Punk. So. Sit. Down. Al. Rea. Dy.

So I do. I watch uncomfortably as he eats his lunch, aware of the few dirty looks still given to me cause of my outburst.

Suddenly, I hear the doors slam open. I look at the attention-wanting lil' lassies who just busted in.

Four girls come in, following one-line policy. They were wearing flashy 6 inch stilettos and sequined miniskirts about that long in total. All of them were pouting their lips and raising their chins so high it was perpendicular to the ground.

Their lipstick and foundation were inches thick and their accessories were piled up ad over their faces. I snorted.

The front girl dipped her head a bit and scanned the cafeteria. There were no more completely empty tables. She sighted and locked her target, a tallish but fragile looking boy with strawberry blonde hair and fairly pale skin, sitting alone. Come to think of it, I don't think I've seen him around either.

The leader walked right over, the little ducklings waddling right behind.

The boy looked up. He grinned. "Hot chicks," he mumbled. The entire cafeteria snickered at the comment.

I glance at Dylan. The ignorant fool won't even look up despite the scene going on only a few tables away.

I nibble on my tuna sandwich but I still watch.

I knew the assailant pretty well. Her name was Lissa, homecoming queen for a couple years now. She was the most famous, most wicked girl in the school. It was said she grew a tail and horns on her head the moment she was born.

Cough. Cough.

"Getta' outta' my table, lozah" Lissa said. Straight to the point as always. Her lil' ducklings bobbled their heads in agreement.

He ignored them.

Redhead Lissa frowned and snapped her fingers.

Cue slamming of doors again. Two 6-pack dudes burst in. They crack their knuckles and grunt like pigs.

The strawberry head squeaked and scrambled out of his table. The populars took over. He looked sad.

"We can put a stop to this," I look at Dylan, my eyebrows raised. He had finished and already packed his lunch. "We can put a stop to this," he repeated, "the discrimination, the ranking, the inequality. We can put a stop to it. I mean," he coughed, "I'm pretty darn sure if we team up, we can kick those six pack's asses and I'm betting you've got more comebacks than that snappy redhead and her gang altogether.

"Hmmm...," I say.

"My point is," Dylan continues, "discrimination has gone around far too long. You and I know that the most. We need someone new on top, someone who treats everyone equally, whatever... species. Half bird or what not. That someone is me and you. Please Maximum, I can't do it alone. Alone, they outnumber me but if we work together we can teach them what they deserve."

My brain tries to catch up to his extremely long speech. If he really was the Dylan I know, he should know I have a hard time processing long things. "I..."

"Don't do it"

I turn around, surprised. Well, surprise surprise, cause it was the Emo King. What is the matter with him?!

"What do you want, eavesdropper?" I say to the back of his head. Why the back of his head and not right in his snobby emo face? It's cause were sitting back to back and he won't freakin' face me!

"I just happened to overhear," he mumbled. Yeah right. _Overhear. _I believe him.

Not!

This dude was stalking me!

He glances at me, black eyes swirling. Then he stands up and leaves, ignoring Dylan's piercing glares.

I stick my tongue out then slumped back into my seat and reluctantly shove the rest of my tuna in my mouth.

* * *

Science. Last period for the day. Yey.

I open the door and pick out a seat. I wait a bit for the class to come in. A boy sit beside me and I immediately recognize him as the small skirmish in the cafeteria.

He catches me staring at him. "I'm going to sit here whether you like it or not," he says. I chuckle. His friends must have not given him an easy time trying to die down the incident. Poor guy.

I cross my arms and sink down on my seat as the teacher entered the classroom. She starts talking and I try to not get too distracted on my surroundings.

I notice the strawberry head hunched back beside me. He seemed to be writing something. I slant my neck, trying to get a nice position where I can see what in the world he was doing. I saw a flash of it. Looked... scientific-y.

He glanced at me and continued writing, covering it some more with his arms. I was startled. His eyes were a shock of electric blue.

I bend over, still attempting to see. I hate not knowing things. It was my nature.

I looked up at me, hesitant first before grinning. "Tada! My masterpiece," he exclaims, raising both hands in the air. I look at it. It was a mess of zigzags and stick people.

Meh. He still draws better than me!

"Mr. Griffiths, Ms. Batchelder, do you have something to say?"

Both of us immediately shut up and pretend to listen until the teacher turns around and writes something on the board.

"What is that," I whisper, looking at the scribbles.

"My revenge," he replies nonchalantly.

"For what?" I mutter, still trying to make out what I was seeing.

"Well, duh," he laughs, "You _were _in the cafeteria, right?"

Oh.

God I hate it when I'm stupid.

He grins again and starts explaining and pointing stuff out. My eyes widen.

This guy's a genius!

* * *

The bell rings. Time sure flies.

So much for listening. I didn't learn a thing today. Guess I better kiss the chance of having honors goodbye.

"The name's Max by the way", I say.

"Jeff," he replies, "but you can call me Iggy"

"Iggy? What name is Iggy?" I say, almost laughing.

"Do you have a problem?"

"Sorry," I mumbled.

"S' cool," he replied, grinning, "Just don't speak a word about what you just learned"

"I won't, cross my heart" I say saluting him. I leave the classroom and head over to my locker as fast as possible. If I'm lucky, Dylan will miss me and I can go home scot-free.

I stuff my bag in. It's not like I'll need it.

In the distance I see bunches of blonde hair. Any of them could be Dylan. But I have blonde hair too. I mix with the crowd.

I see it. The light. The outside! Almost there... almost... still no Dylan...

I'm outside! HAHAHA!

VICTORY!

I make a run for my house.

I almost make it too.

* * *

**Review people. Reviews. It only takes a sec.**

**-Pseudonym Hellfire**


	4. No

**I have reviews! Day= Made.**

**Thanks to fallingstars97 for my first review. Thanks to Sinless Sin for my second. **

**Alright-y, here's chapter 3. I hope it does not suck.**

**Its a little short. So sorry.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: No**

I feel my sneakers hit the sidewalk when suddenly I'm snatched up and the next thing I know, I'm on the freaking roof again. That's 5 floors away from where I want to be.

I groan. "Dylaaan! Can't you just leave me alone?"

"No"

Eh.

"Okay. Maximum. Remember lunch?" he says slowly.

I don't reply.

"Well. You didn't give me your answer that time. So... um," Dylan mumbled.

"No"

"What?"

_"No"_

"What no?"

"No as in I won't help you," I say, crossing my arms, "It's bothersome"

"Maxi—"

"No. Call me Max"

"Okay. Max", he sighed, "I don't think you're getting something"

"I think I'm getting everything. I get it. I get it. I get it. Can I go home now?" I groan uncooperatively.

"Maxi—Max," he says seriously, grabbing hold of my shoulders and pinning it to the wall. He fans out his wings. "Max, aren't you tired of always having to hide your identity? Your wings. Do you ever stretch them out? Don't they feel painful always cramped up behind your shirt just so you'll feel 'normal'? If we rule this school, we can redefine normal! We can teach those humans that were not inferior, were not—"

I slammed my hand on his mouth. "Shut up already," I mutter. "Don't think I haven't thought about it. I have, really. And even though 'no discrimination' is nice and all, there's something totally messed up with your plan. So... I'm sorry"

He looked at me and I looked at him. Straight in the eye, both of us. Something shifted in his. His face contorted in sudden anger. He grabbed my collar and pressed me against the wall. "You can't just reject my offer! You don't know how _long _I've been looking for you!" he yelled in my face.

"I never told you to!" I yelled back. I knew this yelling thing was risky; someone could hear us and look up to see Dylan, wings and all. But I couldn't help it. This guy was pissing me off.

His hardened and he tossed me aside, stronger than intended, only inches away from the edge of the roof. I stood up quickly, not willing to give in. "Why look for me anyways?! What about the others? There were others, right?!" I added, still shouting.

"Shut up!" he yelled. He slammed his fist on a window in rage. It cracked and shattered right before my eyes. Shards flew, I stepped back.

My foot meeting nothing but air.

Wind rushed through my ears, my wings struggling to break free from my shirt unsuccessfully. I shut my eyes and braced for impact.

I felt something catch me. Soft fingertips take hold on the spot behind my thigh and below my shoulder blade. My head bounced back painfully, my head shaking.

My eyes flew open and I looked up.

Finding swirling pits of night staring right back.

I suddenly became conscious of the hands that still held me suspended in the air. I turned red.

I tried to scramble out of his grasp. He let go of me accidentally.

I landed rear end first but my body wouldn't stop moving and recover from shock. Instead, as if on instinct, I dropped and rolled underneath a nearby bench. Avoiding Dylan comes first; gawking at my stalkers comes later.

He looked at me surprised and he opened his mouth to say something but I only lifted my finger to my mouth, silencing him immediately.

Just then, I felt the ill-omened presence of Mr. Dylan pop up from the side of the roof. I watched from underneath as the Boy in Black looked up, face devoid of any emotion.

A few minutes later, I saw Dylan leave the campus with remorse. I felt a sudden pang of guilt in my chest but I stayed silent.

I waited a bit more before coming out of hiding. I brushed grass and dirt off my top and pants before daring to face the boy still standing in front of me. His mouth was straight but I could've sworn I saw a twinkle of amusement in his eyes. In those frightening pits of darkness.

My eyes twitched. This guy saved me twice in one day. My conscience wouldn't let me live peacefully if I don't thank him now.

Besides, I've done more than enough things to make me feel guilty for at least a dozen lifetimes.

"T-thanks" I mumble, almost to myself, but I think the Emo Kid picked it up just fine.

"I'm Max," I hear myself say, holding out my hand.

"Fang," he replied, nodding, ignoring my gesture.

A wave of nostalgia washed through my veins again at the sound of the name. I shivered.

The effects emo aura had on me. Sigh.

"Alright," I say, looking at my watch, "I'll be going now, if you don't mind"

He looked at me; there was something in his eyes again. I couldn't tell what it was. I walked away, not looking back, but I could feel him staring at me as I walked home.

* * *

Sunlight streamed from my window, warming my skin. My iPod was playing the Lazy Song. I lay on my bed, bored, playing with the seams of my pillow. I stared at the ceiling.

Then I heard a knock.

"Come in" I said, sitting up straight and looking at the door. It stayed motionless. I narrowed my eyes and lay back down.

There was a knock again.

"Not funny," I yelled at the door, not wishing to move.

Knock.

I stood up annoyed and opened my door. There was nothing at all. Was someone really playing _this_ prank? Really? _Really?_

Suddenly, I felt my neck hairs stand on end. Someone was watching me. I turned around.

There on the window ledge that was two stories high, sat my favorite hybrid in the world. Note sarcasm.

"Let me in," he mouthed.

"No" I mouthed back.

He stared at me with sad eyes. "I'm sorry," he said soundlessly.

I just looked at him.

"Join me, Maximum" he mouthed again.

I stuck my tongue out and covered his sight of my room with a curtain. I returned to my silent, lazy do-nothing afternoon.

* * *

I stared at the clock.

9:32 pm

My eyelids felt heavy. I yawned and shifted. The first thing in my mind was Dylan, the annoying brat. I wasn't sure what to make of him but annoying. And slightly twisted. Then there was Iggy and his master plan. Last, _but not at all least,_ I think, was Fang.

His name brought waves of familiarity and loneliness. I'm sure I've never seen him around before yet there was something about him that seemed not entirely new.

The idea... the idea was there, I just had to grasp it, almost... almost... I touched it just before sinking into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

**Reviews. It makes me really happy. Really. **

**More reviews please! I need your comments and suggestions. Is it good? Is it bad? Does it make sense? Hello?**

**Anyways. Reviews PLEASE! Ill be waiting.**

**-P.H.۞ **


	5. Master Plan

**I'm**** really really happy. Really really. Thanks so super much for the reviews!**

* * *

**Chapter Four: Master Plan**

"Bye, mom," I said opening the door of the car, "thanks for the ride"

"Sure thing, honey," she replied, kissing me on the forehead. "Have a great day in school!"

I laughed. "Love you too, mom"

I stepped outside, the view of the school swallowing up my field vision. That familiar building. The familiar path. The familiar trees. Those familiar steps. That familiar boy with strawberry blonde hair that sat on the steps, altering an already strange device.

"Hey Iggy," I say walking up to him.

He looked up, a big grin spreading on his face. "Hey-lo, Max," he greeted.

"So? How's it going?" I ask, looking at the item he was torturing.

"Great," he replied, smiling, "Did you bring it?"

"Heck, yeah," I laughed, handing him a paper bag. "Is it okay?"

He looked inside. "It's all made. I just have to set it up before lunch"

"Can't wait to see the look on her face" I answered, his goofy grin and attitude infecting me.

"Alright, I have Math first up," he says, looking at his watch. "You?"

"History for me," I replied sadly, "Sucks"

He laughed. The first bell rang. 5 minutes. I walked through the open doors and headed up to my locker, Dylan far into the back of my mind. I dialled in the code and pulled out my History books and some other stuff.

I searched the halls for the right room and entered it with time to spare. I plopped my books in a seat around the middle. Far enough to not be the center of attention yet close enough to hear clearly and see clearly what the teacher was saying. Not that I needed it since I have extraordinarily strong senses.

I waited a bit for the other students to fill in. A random guy with brown hair sat right me. He put his bag beside me and placed his elbows on my table. Like it was normal.

Personal space, man.

Personal. Space.

"Well, hello there, hottie" he said, a confident smile on his face. I ignored him. He kept waiting. Waiting. Still waiting...

"Your name's Max, am I right?" he said, still confidently, "I'm Sam; Basketball Team Captain"

I picked up my History notebook and started doodling, noting the girls that surrounded him like the giggly bimbos they are.

"Oh, Sam!" one gushed, "don't play with her, talk to us instead!"

"Yeah," the other said, "were far more prettier than her right?" I saw her fluffing her hair from the corner of my eye.

"Ladies," he said laughing, "Don't be jealous over me, I don't deserve anything like that"

"Oh, poo," said a third, flicking her hand and flashing her expensive manicure, "you're so modest, Sam"

"Yeah!" the others chimed in.

"Why in the whole world would you hang out with someone like _that?_" Another said giggling, "Have your standards really dropped so low?"

"Now, now," Sam said in mocking sternness, "that's not very nice. Go back to your seats, wont you?"

"Aww," the girls sighed, all leaving when he told them to. Like dogs, following their master's every word.

It made me _sick_.

The boy turned to me. "Did I ever tell you that my father owns one of the largest mansions in the world? He also pur—"

This and that. This and that. Nyenyenye.

I tuned him out, focusing on my doodling. I sketched a girl. _The _girl. Maximum Ride. She was witty, she was smart, she was clever, she was brave.

She was a freak.

I drew 18 foot long wings sprouting from between her shoulder blades. We had the same eyes, same hair, same size. The only thing different was that she was not me.

Not anymore.

Not ever again.

"Hey! Isn't that Batman?" I suddenly heard a voice say, snapping me back down to Earth. I looked beside me.

Did I ever tell you I suck at drawing?

I think I did.

"So Max," he said nodding, "did I say th—"

"Would you just _shut up?!"_ I shouted, suddenly extremely irritated.

The bell rang the same time the girls gasped, their unnaturally shiny lips forming petty O's.

"_What_ did you say?" Sam asked, his smooth talk quality suddenly dropping.

I picked up my things, stood up, and patted his head, smiling sickly sweetly. "I said shut up, dahling," I repeat, slamming the door and leaving the group speechless.

* * *

I rubbed my head, groaning. One more subject and it will be lunch, _finally_. I smirked. This may be the most exciting lunch yet. Though it being a fact was yet to be seen.

I watch as the rest of the class entered. All of them chatting loudly as they took the seats surrounding me. When the Math teacher entered, everyone silenced, especially as she started talking endlessly about the marvels of the World of Math.

Now was it really a wonder that I was ecstatic as the lunch bell rang?

The quiet in the room immediately ceased and the noise level rose every passing second. Students hung by the door, waiting for their friends to finish packing, others bumbled to the cafeteria in groups, chatting about the latest fashion or soccer game.

Everything was the same.

Absolutely the same.

Everyone ignorant.

I walked in the cafeteria, almost immediately spotting the strawberry blonde boy sitting nonchalantly on the spot he had claimed yesterday, a plate of spaghetti sat untouched in front of him.

My sensitive ears picked up the slightest whispers that surrounded him.

_'What is he thinking?'_

_'He's doomed.'_

_'Whoa. The kids got spunk.'_

_'Either that or there's air where his brain should be.'_

I snickered, head bowed, knowing the best part was yet to come. I took the table behind Iggy's, setting my food down but not touching it either.

Time ticked by as the entire cafeteria, as if by some miracle, kept quiet as they awaited the grand entrance of the running homecoming queen.

Not soon after, the familiar slamming of doors and clicking of too high heels filled the air, breaking the silence.

Lissa walked in, approaching Iggy's table then paused, hands on her hips, pouting her lips in disgust.

"Um, hello? My seat." she said waving, and rolling her eyes, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Get out of the table you piece of -beep-! Have you _nawt _learned your lesson?"

"Come here a sec," he dared.

"What!?" Lissa said, eyes burning in rage. She took one step forward. That was all that was needed for a smile to erupt from Iggy's casual face. The plan was going perfectly.

Everyone watched in absolute horror as Lissa slipped, falling headfirst on the chair, her left shoe doing a 360 in the air.

She stood up quickly, unable to believe, only to tumble, back first this time, on the cafeteria floor.

Her perfectly manicured fingers felt the floor's slippery texture.

Ha! Old but Gold!

Outrage filled her perfect face with frown wrinkles. "You!" she said, pointing threateningly while standing up slowly, careful and wary of the oil this time.

"Me!" Iggy sang in reply.

"Just get the -–beep—out of there!" she screamed, "You -–beep—beep—beep—"

"Alright, alright," Iggy said, getting out, "no need to get all rude stuff" He picked up his pasta but as he got out, he slipped on the oil himself, dropping the pasta.

"Oh whoops," he said loudly and grinning shyly at the crowd as they laughed before hurrying toward and sitting in front of me.

Lissa laughed loudest and victoriously claimed her seat, sitting on it, legs crossed.

A loud sound echoed through the silent cafeteria, a foul stench filled every nook and cranny. Sickly looking green gas spewed from underneath her chair (although from afar, it did not look at all like that)

The thick opaque gas's cover radius only swallowed up any sight of Lissa and her precious table.

A coughing was heard within the swirling green cloud. Then a sliding sound, a scream, a thump and a _pak_.

Lissa's head popped out, followed by the rest of her. Her face was red and I have a sneaking suspicion it wasn't just the tomato sauce although her shirt dripped with it.

Lissa hissed, turned on her heel, and then walked to leave despite her one missing shoe. She snatched her bag from one of her duckling's gaping mouths.

The moment the door slammed, everyone surrounded Iggy, congratulating him. But he wasn't done yet.

Not. Quite. Yet.

He pulled out a laptop from beside him, pressed a button, and an image flashed to screen. It was blurry although clear enough to see the fact it was the door outside the girls bathroom, just right to the cafeteria. It moved and the entire school body watched as Lissa stomped into the bathroom loudly. At least everyone _assumed _it was loudly since the live video was mute.

"Catch!" Iggy yelled suddenly, tossing some device at the crowd. It was small and had one button in the middle. A random dude caught it and pressed it.

And right then, each and every one of us realized we didn't _need _volume. The sound of the second stall of the toilet exploding was pretty darn clear and so was the disgusted scream the emanated from the most popular girl in school.

Bunches of people flocked to the cafeteria doors, wanting to see for themselves the real thing while most continued to have their eyes glued to the screen.

But either way, what they saw was the same.

Lissa, running away from a flood of toilet water, clutching her bag for dear life.

She ran past the cafeteria doors then nailed a sharp turn, right out of the screen. Iggy muttered something like, "Stupid cameras" before copy-pasting an extremely long code on the side of the laptop, typed in a couple words, and another, different image flashed to screen

Lissa was looking in her bag with utter dismay before tossing it and opening her locker. She picked out a bunch of clothing, holding it out in front of her and seeing which looks best for a few seconds.

And in those few seconds, Iggy smirked and typed in a code, which did in the wires, which flashed a spark, which lit a fuse, which ran into a small black box, which exploded, which set of the sprinklers, which ultimately led to Lissa's downfall and extra-clothes-lessness.

She sat, unable to believe what was happening. She held her head. Was she hallucinating? She held her hands in front of her face. Had her vision gone bad? She stared at the ground. Did she have one too many shots last night?

Lissa dear, believe it or not, it_ is_ real.

Hehe.

The halls were soon crowded. But I was the first one there. "Lissa"

She looked up at me. Deciding whether or not I was real too. "Catch," I said tossing her a paper bag. _The _paper bag. She looked inside, absolute horror crossing her face as she pulled out a plain white T-shirt, a plain green jacket and plain jeans. Plain plain plain.

And modest.

She tossed it back to me as if wondering how I could these kinds of clothes could even exist.

"B—" She stuttered. "B—but—"

"Well?" I said motioning at the door, "Will you change into it or not?"

"But the—"

I knew she had to. She did to. Her clothes were dripping wet and was red from spaghetti sauce. She was the only one allowed to bring extras to school. It was her rule.

"But it's not—"

"What?"

"I..."

"?"

"Stupid!" she screamed, snatching the paper bag from my hands. Mascara streamed down her face. She stomped to the girl's bathroom, slamming the door.

And you know what?

I felt sorry for her.

Yeah. _Her_.

The darling girl who made countless students leave the school due to her merciless bullying and evidence planting. The angel who made out with, and broke the heart of, at least half of the school's boy population. That _her_.

I looked behind me, seeing Dylan, my eyes locking with his. It didn't show what he thought. And to be honest, right now, I didn't care.

I turned around, relishing victory. I left the hall, not another thought in mind as Iggy gave me a thumbs up from the corner of the hallway.

* * *

**MMhmm. Reviews please! Your opinions good and bad. **

**Suggestions would be nice too. :D**

**Thanks!**

**-P.H.۞**


End file.
